Our proposal for a Center for Translational Research in Human Immunology and Biodefense gathers investigators from different backgrounds, yet unified through their interest in the biology of dendritic cells (DCs) and harnessing them to make novel vaccines. As we planned this Center, we identified experts that would synergize to provide the best possible program on the topic of Harnessing Human DC Subsets for Improved Mucosal Vaccines. Given the breadth of the topic, we'should expect to identify gaps in the repertoire of collective expertise. The objectives of these Pilot Projects will be 1) to fill these knowledge gaps and expand the discoveries made in the Center and 2) to attract, to the field of human immunology, investigators who have proven to be outstanding contributors to basic immunology and to fields that apply to Technology Development. The five years of the Center Cycle will permit us to support up to five Pilot Projects. These projects will be financed for up to two years.